


Crossing Barriers

by Soquilii9



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: Based on Shattered
DISCLAIMER: Paramount owns the characters and the premise behind Star Trek.





	Crossing Barriers

**_Past_ **

Janeway approached her future First Officer, her tone warm and friendly. ‘Mind if I ask you one last question?’

Chakotay smiled uneasily as they approached the warp core. ‘Will I have to break the Temporal Prime Directive to answer it?’

‘Maybe - just a little.’ She paused for a moment, then leaned in close. ‘For two people who started off as enemies, it seems we get to know each other pretty well. I've been wondering--just how close do we get?’

‘Do you really want to know?’

‘I wouldn’t have asked you, otherwise.’

‘It’s just that in light of the fact that, at this moment in time, it hasn’t been that long since we _were_ enemies. You may not like the outcome of developments over the next six years…and if I tell you, it may all change.’

She straightened, put on her Captain’s face, and stared sternly at him. ‘ _Tell_ me, Chakotay.’

He dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment, but when he raised his head, his face had softened. His eyes had grown so luminous with feeling that she retreated slightly, eyes wide with astonishment. He never said a word, but placed his bent index finger lightly under her chin, reached down and kissed her softly. Then he straightened and looked anxiously into her eyes for her reaction.

‘You’re kidding.’

‘It didn’t happen overnight, believe me.’

‘As Captain…’ she began.

‘You aren’t supposed to fraternize with crewmembers,’ he finished. He then gave her a bit of logic even Tuvok would have applauded. ‘Kathryn, we never expected to live long enough to get home. Starfleet was seventy thousand light-years away. All the crew began pairing off…we became a generational ship.’

‘Did we have _children_?’

‘Some of the crew did, but our relationship went just so far and no further. There were still some barriers we had yet to cross.’

‘I get the feeling that I was the reluctant one.’

He tried unsuccessfully to hide the grin tugging at his lips.

‘Well,’ she continued in her crisp Captain’s manner, ‘thank you, Chakotay. You’ve given me a great deal to think about. Now, I guess it’s time we went our separate temporal ways. See you in the future,’ she said.

He wasn’t quite sure, as he left for his own time frame, how to gauge her reaction.

 

~~~

 

 

**_Present_ **

‘Dinner was delicious, Kathryn. My compliments to the replicator.’

‘One more smart remark like that and you don’t get this last bit of Antarian cider.’

She placed the bottle and her stemmed glass on the low table and sank into the sofa’s soft depths. Despite the chastisement, his grin deepened the dimples in his cheeks as he took the chair. The cider relaxed him and he welcomed their usual after-dinner conversation.

‘You know, particle fountains and subspace inversions notwithstanding,’ she began, ‘there’s no anomaly scarier than a thunderstorm on the plains, especially when you're six years old. I remember watching a bolt of lightning split an oak tree in my grandfather's yard. I had climbed it just a few hours before!’

Chakotay took a sip of his cider. ‘Good timing.’

Janeway seized the moment. ‘So...what would have happened if you hadn't turned our deflector dish into a lightning rod?’

Chakotay smiled and took yet another sip. ‘We've been down this road before.’

‘Have we?’

‘Yes, you, wanting answers to questions you shouldn't ask.’

She leaned toward him. ‘But something _did_ happen outside the normal space-time continuum.’

His only reply was smug silence, which to her implied affirmation. She sat back. ‘Strange, thinking there's a piece of your life you don't know anything about, and someone else does. Very strange.’

‘Sounds almost like the future, except usually no one else is aware,’ replied Chakotay. ‘That’s why we have the Temporal Prime Directive, I suppose. It would be rather unwieldy to have a lot of people aware of future events…’

She glanced his way, a slight frown on her features. ‘Any predictions?’

He lifted the cider bottle to refill her glass. ‘Only that in a few minutes, this bottle will be empty.’

‘Then maybe you should go to the cargo bay and grab another one.’

He gasped, almost audibly. ‘How do you know that's where I keep it?’

Janeway shook her head somberly. ‘Oh, I can't tell you.’

‘Why not?’

‘Temporal Prime Directive,’ she said with a straight face, while his laughter rang about the room.

 

~~~

 

 

**_Future_ **

Icheb and Naomi were gone, and for that he was grateful. He wanted no interruptions, especially from inquisitive youths. Kathryn’s request for a second bottle piqued his curiosity and he was eager to return. He hurried back to the Captain’s quarters with a fresh bottle dug from the depths of the salvaged Borg components. It had, indeed, been safe from Neelix’s prying eyes.

‘Took you long enough.’

He grinned at her, popped the cork and poured for each of them, then made to resume his seat in the chair opposite the sofa.

‘Sit here,’ she directed, indicating the space beside her.

Surprised, he complied.

They sat for a moment, relishing the cool bubbles and heady feeling provided by the cider.

She broke the silence first. ‘Chakotay?’

‘Yes, Kathryn?’

‘If I asked just one more time, would you tell me?’

He sighed, expecting a somewhat different reply. ‘Yes, if you insist. Outside of the duties of your First Officer. Outside of Starfleet regulations.’

‘Then consider yourself removed from both those restrictions.’

‘Completely off the record?’

She nodded.

He then explained the events of the shattered time frames of the ship to her, not even holding back the tender kiss in Engineering with the two of them backlit by the glowing warp core. By the time he finished, the level in the new bottle had dropped drastically.

‘Ah, so that’s what you’ve been so secretive about. Did you really kiss me in that timeline, Chakotay?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why? We haven’t quite grown _that_ close… _yet_ …’

He was too distracted to catch her pattern of speech. ‘I admit I took advantage of the moment. Perhaps I hoped…that in the future you would somehow remember it.’

‘What would you do if I did?’

‘Nothing. It’s a situation that’s been rather…one-sided, Kathryn. If I may speak plainly…’

‘Please do.’

‘I loved you at first glance,’ he admitted.

Silence reigned while they regarded each other. ‘So,’ she said softly. ‘You would do nothing, hoping I would remember a kiss from almost seven years ago, in a fractured timeline, and perhaps make the first move.’

‘I would consider making the first move to be the Captain’s prerogative,’ he said cautiously, amazed that the conversation had somehow moved from light, sun-glinted shallows to deep, dark, flowing depths.

‘Well, then,’ she said decisively, placing her glass on the table and moving closer. He held his breath as her face loomed closer to his, close enough to waft her fragrance under his nose, close enough for their lips to brush. She lowered her eyes and he forced himself not to respond to the thin but soft and warm lips pressing his own. Confused by his lack of reaction, she sat back. He drained his glass and took her hands.

‘Kathryn, I apologize,’ he began. ‘I shouldn’t have brought –‘

‘It’s not the drink, Chakotay, I assure you. Oh, it might ease the tension a bit, but I would’ve hoped you’d recognize an invitation when you see one.’ She extricated her hands from his, placed them on both sides of his neck, and again placed her lips against his.

In total surrender he reacted, first returning her kiss, then taking her lips hungrily. She broke away long enough to engage the privacy locks (thank heaven she had put Tuvok in charge of the bridge!) before returning to the mindless necking that she hadn’t indulged in for nearly ten years. She thought she was beyond this type of youthful abandon, but the cravings of her body belied it. She ran her fingers through his cropped black hair and his in turn were entangled in hers. His hot breath in her ear urged her to take this to the next level. She considered a moment then allowed her hands to take the Maquis insignia off his uniform.

Soon, both uniforms melted away, piled on the floor with heavy boots and littered with insignia, leaving two completely nude people lost to themselves on the soft cushions. Chakotay found himself in a reclining position with Kathryn lying lightly above him, and their lips had scarcely separated. Their hands stroked and dipped passionately over areas previously considered taboo, completely uninhibited in their search for pleasure and love long denied. They were passing the point of no return when Kathryn pulled her lips from his and suggested, breathlessly, ‘Chakotay…let’s get comfortable.’

‘You mean more than we are now?’

‘I mean, let’s go to bed. If we’re going to do this, let’s do it right.’

‘Aye, Captain,’ he teased. She made to get up but he gathered her into his arms, got to his feet, and headed for the part of her quarters he had never before entered. Just as he reached the door, he bent her back in his arms and began at her neck with soft, hot kisses that fell toward her breasts, lingering there until she wriggled impatiently. The doors parted and he stepped through. He would not be distracted by such mundane things as her décor; for now his attention was focused on her and on the wide, comfortable bed on which he intended to love her.

She was surprisingly aggressive. Perhaps not so surprising - she was the Captain, after all – but his hopes of ravishing her after loving her from afar for so long were dashed, for she took the initiative from the moment he placed her among the cushions. They had lain side by side, relaxing for a moment before resuming their passions then she was atop him once more. He scarcely felt the weight of her small body but reveled nonetheless in the feel of her skin on his, the tickle of her hair as it fell against his neck, the gentle pressure of breasts on his chest. He groaned, and passed his hands down over her back, pressing her to him. His urgency throbbed in the cool air and he longed to lift and place her down on it, to feel it plunge into her hot depths, but he waited. This was something she apparently needed and he wasn’t going to rob her of it. He was not in control here after all. She was.

Accordingly, she slowly moved down his body with her kisses, stopping to astonish him with her technique at his nipples, drawing grunts of pleasure from him as she whorled her tongue around them. Her small hands pressed his shoulders down when he tried to rise and he lay back obediently, panting in anticipation. Slowly, her pattern descended to his belly and every muscle in him tensed as she drew ever near her goal. However, maddeningly, she did not take him in her mouth. Her lips and tongue circled and dipped while her hands caressed his clenched belly. His inner thighs received the attention that his aching member craved, but soon her hands came to the rescue and circled it lovingly. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to sensations. Distracted by the warmth of her fingers, he didn’t expect the moistness of her lips and mouth to follow, and he gritted his teeth trying to stifle the loud groan that escaped despite his efforts. She took him close to the edge then wisely backed off, straightened, and lowered herself gently onto his stiffness, easing the way in a bit at a time. Leaning forward, allowing her breasts to sway before his eyes, she watched his reactions as she slowly impaled herself with him. It was delicious to watch his face, red and taut with sexual tension, white teeth flashing in the dim light. When they were completely together, he relaxed and cupped her breasts in his hands. But then she began moving in ancient rhythms…

They exploded together at the same time. He supported her shaking body as she lowered herself to the bed. She lay gasping and his breath came as hard as they lay together, recovering. Then he took her in his arms.

‘Kathryn Janeway,’ he panted, ‘we should have done this a long time ago.’

‘We should have run into that temporal anomaly a long time ago. It’s to blame for all this.’

‘What if it’s still affecting us? What if this is an alternate timeline?’

‘No. You told me how the deflector dish was burned out resetting everything. This is the way it is and this is how it’s going to stay. We might have to be discreet around the crew but I expect things to remain exactly as they are now. Agreed?’

‘Agreed…but, Kathryn,’ he said with a tension in his voice she recognized, ‘things can’t remain exactly as they are now for long.’ He gently laid her hand against another burgeoning erection. ‘And this time,’ he continued, covering her body with his, ‘it’s my turn to cross barriers.’

 

The End


End file.
